


Adrian

by starshynebrite



Category: The Hunger Games
Genre: F/M, adrian odair is the son's name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshynebrite/pseuds/starshynebrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Finnick and Annie raising their son together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrian

Annie groaned as someone turned on the lights and jumped onto the bed, “Mommy! Daddy! Up! Guess what day it is!”

Finnick stirred and muttered, “…sound like Effie,” but quickly sat up to greet their little boy, “Adrian, it’s a Saturday, which means we get to sleep!” he chuckled and tackled Adrian into a hug.

Annie blinked and smiled, kissing the seven year old boy softly.

“Mommy!” Adrian protested, “You can’t kiss me I’m a big boy now! I’m seven years old!” he stated proudly.

“No, you’re not! You’re still six, which means we can kiss you all we want,” Finnick grinned and tickled him.

Annie sat up, giggling as Adrian squirmed away. Adrian shook his head, “I’m seven! It’s my birthday!” he protested.

“Annie? Is it Adrian’s birthday right now?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t think so, Finnick,” Annie replied, laughing as Adrian tried to protest. “Your birthday doesn’t start for another three hours, you know why?”

“You weren’t born until 10 in the morning,” Finnick continued, smiling at his wife. “That was a really hectic morning,” he added with a small chuckle.

Annie nodded in agreement, “You know what that means, Adrian?” she kissed her son’s nose softly. “That means we’re not getting up for another three hours, and you’re going to be kissed whether you like it or not,” she grinned and tickled him.

“Actually, you’ll never get too old for kisses and tickling,” Finnick grinned mischievously and Annie’s eyes widened.

“Oh, no. Finnick Odair, don’t you dare--” she screamed as Finnick pulled Annie close and tickled her stomach, making her squirm away.

Adrian watched his parents, and tackled his father, “Don’t worry, Mommy! I’ll help you!” he laughed and sat on his father’s stomach, grinning triumphantly. “You’re right. You only kiss and tickle because you love me, right?”

Finnick looked at Annie, smiling softly and nodding, “That’s right,” he whispered, pulling Adrian and Annie into a hug, “I love you,”

[Awwwww :) This was really fun to write! Thanks so much for the request! I’m so happy I could burst with joy! I hope you enjoyed it!]


End file.
